Call Me Kendri
by Kala Ibolya
Summary: This is a story about an OC (a girl, for those who might wonder otherwise...) and Obi-Wan as jedi apprentices. Read and review.


I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.  
Please review.  
  
Chapter one: Rain  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi walked down a hallway, watching his friends laugh and chatter. There was a murmur in the force, however, a feeling that told him that trouble was coming. A way off, but coming, be that as it may.  
  
"Bant! Bant!!" A short, brown haired human girl skidded up to Obi-Wan's friend. "Have you seen the girl that just arrived? Her name's Kendra or something like that and she's like totally human- and she's got white hair!!"  
  
"Strange..." Bant murmured.  
  
"What's stranger is the fact that the council is putting her in your classes! See, she's your age, but she's apparently had some training somewhere else... or so I am told."  
  
A lily-white haired girl ran over from the main hall to the group of people. "Have ya saw- heard my droid? I get off the ship and it flies away... I guess 'twas kinda nosy." The girl's face was pale and her eyes a smoky blue. She wore an old, white tunic. "My bad, really. I made it to find all it can 'bout the area 'less told don't. Bad part is, soon's it takes off, it's invisible. D'u know where I can find it?"  
  
"Maybe one of the Jedi Masters can find it." Said a voice, not nicely. The girl's smoky blue eyes flashed.  
  
"Don't ya think I woulda tried that? All of the Masters's busy... Something about an future attack... Told me I gotta find it on my own!" She paused. "Where's this council room place? See, it'll go where it feels most Force first, then other places, and I's told that-" Suddenly something flew overhead fast. "Whoops! Bye!" The girl ran off.  
  
"Strange..." Bant said again, echoing the thought in everyone's mind.  
  
Later that day, it began to rain. Because of this, most people stayed inside the temple. The few that went outside did so because they were driven out by the noise and mass confusion.  
  
One of those was Obi-Wan. He walked briskly through the trees, trying to stay warm and dry- and failing. After a while, he sensed that someone was following him.  
  
He zigzagged through the forest, trying to lose them. He didn't realize that he was lost himself until he found himself at the sheltered pool where Bant liked to swim.  
  
"What in the world?" Obi-Wan murmured.  
  
A girl melted out from the forest on the other side of the lake. In the dim light and the rain, it was hard to see her features, but Obi-Wan was sure it was Kendra :: If that is her name... ::  
  
She pushed her hood back, revealing the white hair and pale face that made her look like a ghost. As she slipped noiselessly around the lake, Obi-Wan fleetingly wondered if she was one.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" She called, now halfway around the lake. She finished the walk, and stopped, facing him. The rain stopped as well. "Obi-Wan, I don't believe we've met. I'm Kendri. Kendri Kitsune."  
  
"And I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Now that we've met-"  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon Jinn's voice came out of the forest. "Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Here, Master!" He called. Qui-Gon entered the clearing, joining the two. Qui-Gon waited for a minute, letting Obi-Wan realize that the two had not yet met.  
  
"Master Jinn, this is Kendri. Kendri, this is Master Jinn."  
  
"Hello, Kendri."  
  
"Hello, Master Jinn." She bowed.  
  
"Obi-Wan, may I speak with you?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and the two pulled away from Kendri. She walked to the water, waiting, and then picked up a stone and threw it into the still water. Using the force, she caught it before it hit the water, therefore letting the water remain still. Then, she played with the stone, pretending that it couldn't enter the water. She flung it up and down, bringing it scant micrometers (one thousandth of a millimeter) from the surface of the water, then bringing it high.  
  
Outwardly, Kendri made no sign that she was the one flipping the stone around. In fact, she watched it with a sort of detachment as it spiraled up and down, keeping the water still but coming almost too close.  
  
Obi-Wan walked away with his Master. "I wanted to remind you to not forget that we're leaving this afternoon, headed to Rath Anua. I want you on your best behavior there, you'll most likely meet people you won't want as enemies." Obi-Wan nodded. "We're going to oversee the signing of a peace treaty. Don't be late."  
  
"I won't." Obi-Wan promised.  
  
Qui-Gon turned and left. Kendri followed him with her eyes, and when he was gone, she let the stone fall with a plunk into the water.  
  
::END::  



End file.
